Real? I Think Not.
by WaJB
Summary: This is one fic you would never have guessed!


J.B. Santiago jajp1@iprimus.com.au  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I wouldn't have a clue.   
  
Just don't sue.  
  
(hey that rhymes....ok I'll stop now)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Real? I think not.  
  
  
  
  
  
She opened her eyes. Her head hurt. She tried to get up.   
  
That's impossible, she thought.  
  
She slowly moved her head to the side.  
  
"Well, well, Ms Sleepy Head is awake," Came a voice close to her.  
  
"Huh?" she tried to find something coherent to say.  
  
"Do you know where you are?" asked the voice.  
  
"Ummm.......," came her response.  
  
"You're in hospital, dear. You've been in here since you received a nasty knock on the head," said the voice, closer this time.  
  
" Who are you and how'd I get here?" she asked, her head throbbing with every word.  
  
" I'm your Nurse. Call me Minako. You were brought here by one of your  
  
co-employees," Nurse Minako replied. "Do you remember your name?"  
  
" Uhh..... I'm Naoko Takeuchi," Naoko said.  
  
" Good! You don't have amnesia. Do you remember what you do and where you  
  
live? "Nurse Minako asked softly.  
  
" I.... I'm a cartoonist. I live at..... at Flat 20, Mika St., Room 500," stumbled Naoko.  
  
"Great! You can get dressed now and leave," Nurse Minako stated.  
  
"What? I can leave NOW!?!......... But I just woke up!" exclaimed Naoko.  
  
"Other people need the rooms. Now please get dressed and sign the form. Have a nice day!" And with that Nurse Minako was gone leaving Naoko staring at the empty space.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
15 minutes later, Naoko was outside the hospital, staring at it in disbelief.  
  
How odd, she thought, they almost kicked me out.  
  
Her head still hurt so she walked slowly to her home.  
  
After 5 minutes she realized she knew her address but didn't know how to get there.  
  
Spotting a bus stop she tried to look at the bus route but realized the kenji hurt her eyes and increased her already throbbing headache.  
  
Sitting down, dejectedly, she saw two girls coming and sitting beside her.  
  
Eavesdropping on their conversation, Naoko tried to hear if they knew a way to get to her home.  
  
"Ami, when are you going to quit studying so hard?!" a tall girl with brown hair exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, Makoto, I'm only 10 chapters ahead," the girl called Ami worriedly said.  
  
"ONLY!?!" Makoto yelled.  
  
Naoko stopped listening to this conversation when she saw a taxi come near her.  
  
"Taxi!" yelled Naoko.  
  
Naoko now in the taxi on her way home realized she wasn't carrying a wallet. The taxi driver realized this as well and kicked her out of the taxi before speeding away.  
  
Great! Just Great!, thought Naoko, now how am I supposed to get home?  
  
Suddenly a sharp object prodded at her back.  
  
"Don't move," a raspy voice said. "Just give me your money and you wont get  
  
hurt."   
  
Oh my Kami-sama!, Naoko thought, I'm being mugged and I don't even have  
  
any money!  
  
"I...... I don't even have any money," she trembled.  
  
There was a sudden movement near a trash can and the sharp object was gone.  
  
Naoko quickly turned around to see her would-be robber run away.  
  
"Whew," sighed Naoko.  
  
There was a shuffling sound and two cats emerged from behind the trash can.  
  
My robber was scared away by two cats! thought Naoko.  
  
"Come here kitty," she said.  
  
The two cats cautiously moved to Naoko before jumping into her lap and purring in delight as she patted them.  
  
"Artemis and Luna," she said, reading their collars.  
  
A car went by and the cats scurried away.  
  
Then a thought came to Naoko: Why didn't the Sailor Senshi (Soldiers)come to my rescue? They were known for getting rid of people like that.  
  
  
  
A sudden sharp pain in her head, then she was standing in front of an electronics store.  
  
How'd I get here? Naoko's thoughts were interrupted when a couple walking by  
  
stopped and stared at the window of the electronics store.  
  
"Oh! Mamoru, look at that T.V. !" a girl with black/purple hair exclaimed.  
  
"But Rei, you know we can't afford that," a tall guy with jet black hair said.  
  
"Mamoru!! You never get me anything!!" the girl called Rei whined.  
  
Before the tall guy, Mamoru, could say something someone bounded up to them.  
  
"Hi guys!" bubbled the girl.   
  
"Oh, hi Usagi," the couple said unenthusiastically.  
  
Naoko watched this scene in amusement.  
  
"Naoko! Naoko!!"  
  
"What?! Who said that?!" Naoko screamed looking around.  
  
"Wake up!" yelled the voice.  
  
"Huh?" she said.  
  
"Naoko?! If you don't get up and think of an idea right now, you'll be fired!!!!" yelled the voice more drastically.  
  
Naoko bolted upright. She was in her small cubicle at work.  
  
Naoko looked at the person who was screaming at her.  
  
"Mika? I just had the weirdest dream."  
  
"Later, Naoko. Have you come up with an idea yet?" Mika asked frantically.  
  
"Oh NO!! I fell asleep! I don't know what to do!" wailed Naoko.  
  
"Naoko! If you don't have -" Mika was cut off by Naoko who screamed in her face -   
  
"I've got it! My dream! Sailor Senshi!"  
  
"What?! What are Sailor Senshi?" a confused Mika asked.  
  
"They're all female, they fight for justice! -"  
  
"And thats all?"  
  
"- And they have magical powers!"  
  
"Okay getting better....... But what are you going to call them? You just can't call them Sailor Senshi," Mika reasoned.  
  
"I'll call them ......." Naoko looked around her cubicle, she saw stacks of papers and art pencils...... and a planetary map.  
  
"I'll call them after the planets! You know Sailor Mars, Jupiter."  
  
"A Sailor Earth?" an uncertain Mika asked.  
  
"You're right. That doesn't sound good. I'll just say the...... ummmm Moon! Yeah the Moon!!" an overjoyed Naoko squealed.   
  
"I've even got names for them! Ami, Makoto, Rei, Minako and Usagi."  
  
"But thats only 5 names, there are 9 planets!" Mika exclaimed.  
  
Naoko frantically looked around, she had to think of something before she got fired.  
  
Running to a window she opened it and stuck her head out and listened to the four teenagers loitering outside.  
  
"Hey that's mine, Seth!"  
  
"No, its mine, Harry!"  
  
"Seth! Give it back!"   
  
"Go away Micky!"  
  
"Holly, help me!"   
  
Naoko stuck her head back in.   
  
"I'll call them Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru!"  
  
"What are you going to call this?"  
  
Naoko spotted a nameplate - S.Moon.  
  
"I'm calling it Sailor Moon."   
  
  
  
"BBBBBBBRRRRRRRINNNG!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The alarm clock blared on.  
  
"Whap!"  
  
A Usagi Tsukino hit the alarm clock.  
  
"Ohhh................. What a STRANGE dream."  
  
She picked up her cat, Luna.   
  
"I just had a dream about my favourite anime character 'Naoko Takeuchi' and she was on about something called 'Sailor Moon'," Usagi informed her cat.  
  
"I've been watching way too much television. What the hell are Sailor Senshi  
  
anyway?"  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************----------------------***************************  
  
A so-called authors notes :  
  
  
  
Well.  
  
This was a creative piece of writing for English I had to do.  
  
I figured since I've been obsessing about Sailor Moon for a very long time now, I should do my essay on it.  
  
I also know that this is not REAL.  
  
It didn't happen.  
  
If it did someone call God, one of his angels are loose.  
  
Like I'm an angel.  
  
OK....getting off topic here.  
  
Tend to do that.  
  
This was supposed to be a SHORT essay as in 6 paragraphs  
  
But it got bigger(I now get weird looks from my teacher - she can't believe I could write this much on a cartoon. I should give her Secrets - By Ken Wolfe, a brillant story by the way).  
  
  
  
Anyway, If you suffered any fits of laughter, the need to hit your screen, or the urge to kill this Author, please write to setm_29@hotmail.com or the one at the start  
I accept anything just as long as its e-mail.   
  
  
  
J.B. Santiago   
  



End file.
